Recent advances in technology allow for autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles to operate on roadways. These systems often utilize positioning data and one or more navigation applications to determine vehicle routes. In addition these systems use mapping data to process operations of a vehicle. One characteristic of existing systems and processes requires passengers or operators to provide an address or select a point of interest from a map application to provide a destination. One drawback of conventional configurations is that address information is required for the system to determine route and driving operations. As such, conventional systems cannot handle natural-language instructions. In addition, convention systems are limited in that route information is tied to map information available to a vehicle. There exists a need to improve vehicle control systems to allow for guidance instructions to be provided which are not tied to a fixed address. There also exists a need to improve autonomous and self driving systems of vehicles.